Love in D Minor
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. One-Shot. Because this didn't involve a cello and a violin. This was the song of love. And this song was different. This song had a beginning, but it definitly had no end.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Pairing: SasuSaku.  
Because: Music in the Parks is only a mere week away!  
Dedication: To Ali and Dalis and Caterina and Melanie my darling loves who play in orchestra and are just truly amazing players of violin!

* * *

_**Love in D Minor**_

* * *

_Music is love in search of a word_

* * *

I have done something bad.

Okay, no, I haven't killed anyone, or something crazy like that. I haven't lied (recently). I haven't cheated. I haven't cursed. I haven't gone against any rules (written ones anyway). But honestly, I wish I've done any of those things than what I've done.

Alright, so I haven't done it yet, but I'm starting to.

Well, let's rewind here for a second. The thing I have done wrong is break one of the most important, unwritten laws in all of Konoha High for the Musically Gifted (which is a stupid boarding school full of rich kids who apparently have some _amazing_ music talent).

And this law, well, it comes before all laws in the orchestra code of unwritten rules. It is before the ones about loosening your bow before putting it away, the bad effects of overusing rosin, heck, even the ones about how the kid who gets last stand is ultimately a loser and must never be spoken too.

But don't worry, I've never broken any of these rules, or have ever been the kid in the back of the cello section. As a matter of fact, I just so happen to be first person, _thankyouverymuch_. But this rule, well, let me just show you–

_**Konoha High for the Musically Gifted  
**__Unwritten Guide of All_

**Group**:  
_Orchestra_

**Code:**

_I:  
_No one player of a stringed instrument in a specific group may ever fall in love with another boy slash girl in a completely different section of our harmonizing assembly of stringed beauties (orchestra).

* * *

Ah, so now you know my secret. The number one rule of all time has been broken by me, Sakura Haruno – the innocent little cellist that is always quiet and does nothing but sit in a library, read her books and listen to classical music (rock, sometimes – but that's also in the rule book, so I only listen to it very low and at midnight).

So yes, I'm falling (or probably already fallen) for someone. Who isn't in my section. Who is a total opposite from the cello. Who is a violin player.

Now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense why there are so many violin players as opposed to any other group (or why Hinata decided to play the viola, –cough– Naruto). When all the other girls were accepted to this school, they must have picked to be a violin player since the most amazingly good-looking guy also played said instrument.

And this handsome fella that has stolen my heart is no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

It all started about three weeks ago when I was playing Concerto in D Minor alone in one of the practice rooms. I was jamming out on my C string using vibrato when I heard the door open. I turned around in the chair to see Sasuke standing there with a violin in hand.

We exchanged a glance for three seconds, and just like the unwritten code itself (but it is kind of written now since, well, I just did a few paragraphs ago), we understood that a violin, a cello, and two copies of Concerto in D Minor could not be in one practice room at the same time, especially when a concert was coming up.

No words were said, but for some reason, Sasuke sat down in the chair next to mine as I gave a look of shock. Really, Sasuke Uchiha just doesn't sit down next to a cello player who is currently practicing a piece that will be performed in front of everyone and everyone's parents.

He looked over at me expectantly. "Play."

It sounded more like a demand than a request (as I liked to see it). I quickly accommodated his command and brought my perfectly rosined string to the D where I began in forte.

With this brilliant trick that orchestra has taught me and all others (being able to concentrate on something but still see something else out of the corner of your eye – the conductor), I was able to see Sasuke's eyes glued to not only my music, but my fingers as well.

Once I was done with the five minute solo, I quickly glanced over at him. He gave a look of approval as I offered a small smile. My fingers were still on the fingerboard as my other hand clenched the bow. I didn't know what to do for this never happened. I never talked to Sasuke Uchiha – most popular of all the school. Even more popular than his brother in band who plays the flute.

I opened my moth and was about to ask him to play his solo as well, but the door slammed open and a blonde dashed into the room.

(Which is totally breaking the code by the way. Rule Two is that one must never open the door when someone is practicing in the practice room unless it is an absolute emergency. The person must knock.)

"Sakura–" Ino stopped when she noticed the dark-haired teenager next to me. Her mouth flung open as she gave an apologetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to _interrupt_ or anything."

Sasuke looked over at me, then to my best friend. "Hn."

Ino gave a mischievous look to me, even though I absolutely hated her at the moment. She was a violin player. She got to sit two seats behind Sasuke. She got to be with him every four hour practice we have.

She got to be in love with him.

Well, legally anyway.

* * *

The second encounter took place when our orchestra conductor called us into her office one day after a tiring practice. I was going to be late for math, but that was okay since I was never really good with that subject anyways.

Once we were all in the small, square room, I realized who was in the room with me and Sasuke. It was all the people who had first chair in their section. Viola was Kiba and Bass was Neji.

"Alright, so for the concert coming up in a few weeks, I've decided that we should have a quartet perform. I know that we have little time, but with a group like this, I'm positive we can pull it off!" Kurenai informed while smiling daintily, having immense pride in her star students.

"Sure thing Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba cheered while raising his arms in the air. He happened to be the only one who was incredibly social in our group. Which worked for me in a way. I was never really a talker, except with my best friends of course.

"So all of you must now start practicing together everyday after classes. I'll be here as well. So today, at three o'clock, I'd like you all to return to this room. I'll have our music ready." We all shook our heads and headed out the door.

I was walking awfully fast, but Sasuke was still able to keep up with me. "What's your next class?"

"Math." I answered, not looking him in the eye.

"Hn. I'll walk you there." And as we continued walking together, I felt my heart do a back flip as my stomach got tons of butterflies – sure signs of love.

* * *

Sasuke and I began to become friends after a week into our quartet practicing. We'd walk to class together, and even when I had lunch (not with any of my friends), we'd sit together in the courtyard and just talk about anything. It was mostly music, and I was the one that mostly talked, but it still counted. It was something.

Sure, we were breaking the rules, and I'm positive that he knew that since the unwritten rules were known by all, as if when we came to this school a microscopic chip was implanted into our brains. But even with us knowing that we were being illegal, it was even more exciting.

And even when we talked about nothing (secretly listening to rock, pink hair, and on rare occasions, hot chocolate) it felt like we were talking about everything. With just simple words put in a sentence that is meant to be said just for the fact that someone is lacking social communication (or insanely bored), it exposed all the love I ever wanted to receive in my life.

Sasuke and I, we liked the same things, and even when we didn't, we'd still talk and joke about it. He listened to me and I listened to him. He'd understand me and my weird corky-ness. I'd understand him and his non-social self.

Sure, he was a violin player, but even if he was a cello player, he'd still be the same person. It was like Romeo and Juliet to the extreme.

_A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

I just love Shakespeare class third period because you can relate it to anything. And even if Sasuke wasn't a violin player, he'd still be the same on the inside. He'd still be the quiet, almost emo-ish boy that has stolen my heart.

* * *

After Naruto found out that I and Sasuke had become somewhat friends, he insisted on me and Hinata going with him and Sasuke into town one weekend. See, we live in a boarding school, and any real sign of life off these grounds was only a mere ten minute walk that Hinata and I enjoyed from time to time. But going with Sasuke and Naruto (our crushes – no, scratch that – our _loves_) was something totally different.

It required dressing up (but not _too_ much), concentrating on what we would say, what we would do, and what we would buy. Because really, that's the only reason why girls go into town. They shop. _Endlessly_.

But not today. Today, Naruto just dragged Hinata off to some restaurant that apparently served the _best ramen ever_. Which leaves Sasuke and I all alone. Which means by our selves.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked once we had been standing there for three minutes, doing nothing at all. Sasuke spared me a glance (because he's that_ high and mighty_) and shrugged uninterestingly. I sighed, but still offered a smile.

"We could go to the park just a few minutes away. It's really pretty and has a cool fountain and there's music and it's really relaxing." I informed as he just sighed again. I didn't care about his lack of emotion that much. It was the fact that he could be bored with me or something.

He looked over at me as a simple smirk played on his kissable lips. "Whatever."

We arrived at the park to see that it wasn't as vacant as I remembered last time I came about a month ago. It was full of people sitting on colorful picnic blankets, little animals swiftly moving around as birds flew gracefully in the blue sky. The fountain I promised to Sasuke would be present was spurting out water peacefully, successfully making a soft pitter-patter sound.

Even music was alive in this small escape passage. Different instruments blew music from their positions on the grass with cases opening, welcoming any recognition for their bravery of coming up and performing to the world.

I smiled softly, for these were the places that I truly loved. They were tranquil and just a place to think. It was a place where opinions didn't matter and the obnoxious world was long gone as birds chirped in your ears and music danced above you with the clouds.

"I used to come here a lot as a kid." Sasuke confessed (well it sounded like a confession) while sitting down on a welcoming bench. I followed suit and gave my full attention to him.

He never really talked freely, so this was a rather important moment. "Really?"

"Yeah. I live about a half an hour from here. My mom would always take me. It's what inspired me to play the violin. What about you?"

"Well, my mom is kind of, you know, not living, but it's cool because I've always been a daddy's girl anyway. He used to be in this band and stuff, totally disapproving of classical – well, not dissing it, just, he was a man of rock – but when I was little, I picked up my mom's old cello, I was apparently so amazing, or something like that. But I grew up with music, you know?"

Sasuke really looked like he was listening to what I was saying for he was staring intensely at me. "Yeah, music is always a very important part of life."

"I know, right? You could just, have any song relate to what your feeling – classical or not. And with music, things are so much better because when you can't say something, you know that another piece of art can." Sasuke shook his head, completely understanding what I was saying.

Yeah, he might not have said anything, but he definitely understood. Because we people at this school (however snooty, pompous, and defiant they may be) have all one thing in common.

We love music.

And I love music too.

And Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"Sakura! You're, um…_quartet buddy_ is here!" Tenten (my darling roommate) cheered while giving a sly look. I blushed instantly (because I just did that – a _lot_) and ran over to the door.

I smiled shyly at him while receiving a smirk in return. "You're early."

"Or maybe you're just late." My smile increased at his words and I shook my head.

"Whatever. We should definitely not be late though. You know how Kurenai-sensei gets." I gave a quick wave to my favorite weapon-loving girl and skipped down the halls with Sasuke at my side.

On the way to the small practice room, I saw Ami (one of Sasuke's most devoted fangirls) give me a sour look as she turned to Karin (also a Sasuke-worshiper) and whispered softly, even though I knew what they were talking about. I was breaking a rule. Well, not just _a_ rule.

_The_ rule.

And such a thing could not be tolerated. But sometimes, even when something is wrong, it is still right in your eyes. Just like in Antigone (the wonders of AP Literature with Kakashi-sensei) when she knew that she should not have buried her brother's body. But she did anyway. Because it was right.

And that's what being with Sasuke feels like. It feels like with him, I'm complete. I'm free. I'm happy.

I'm in love.

I soon noticed that we weren't going in the direction of practice room number 7 (our usual one), heck, we weren't even heading toward the orchestra room. "Sasuke, where are we going?"

"Outside." Was his two-syllable (I know, he's getting better) answer as he opened the door, leading us into the blinding sunlight.

Now, not to be a total loser right now and everything, but we can't be doing this. Yes, I've broken rules before (written and unwritten) but we can't just skip out on practice. Our concert is only three days away! There is no time for fooling around (although there will be none of that) when we could be playing some Mozart!

"Sasuke, we have practice." I informed.

He gave me a look as if I was an idiot, and then shook his head. "I know."

"Yeah, but we have a concert coming up and without the cello and the violin, well it can't be done. It's a quartet. Meaning _four_ people. And it'll only be _two_ then. And I really can't get in trouble. It's bad to play hooky and skip this rehearsal. It's–"

And all my complaints were cut off by a simple gesture. Well, not really simple. To me anyway. It was quite a mind-blowing experience, even if it only last for twenty (_amazing_) seconds.

I gave a look of astonishment once it was over because _oh my god_ Sasuke Uchiha just kissed me. "I, um,"

"You talk too much." Was Sasuke's nonchalant answer to my unasked (yet understood) question before he slammed his lips down against mine for the second time.

Being bad never felt so good.

* * *

So there you have it. All the significant points that equal up to me and Sasuke's love. So yeah, I've most definitely fallen for him (I think) and I don't know about him, since it was only yesterday that we shared our very first proclamation of love – even though no words were spoken.

And now we keep on sneaking sly glances at each other in between songs as Kurenai-sensei doesn't even notice. She just keeps on conducting our large orchestra while Sasuke shows a sly smirk and I smile shyly, blushing in the process.

But it's not like we can make our love (if you could call it that) known. Our school would go in chaos. We could never be able to show our faces again. We would have (already have) broken the most important rule in all of Konoha High for the Musically Gifted. It was a rule that has always been obeyed since about a hundred years ago when it was first established. No one has ever broken it.

So why do Sasuke and I have to?

I mean, it's almost as cliché as the high school stories that I always read on my spare time where a popular person and a loser just can't get together. Except it's a cello player and a violin player. And we're not in high school. We're just in the most prestigious music boarding school in almost the whole world (or so I like to think).

But when you get past all those little details, it's still the same love that a jock and nerd share. It's the same love that is with everyone. It's the same love I've always wanted.

And even though I never dreamed of getting together with a violin player (seriously, all my fantasies included amazing cello players singing undying love to me while lightly bowing some sappy love song that is cable of being played on such a unique instrument) this still worked.

And when you think about it, a lot more can be played on a violin as opposed to a cello.

* * *

It's the night of our concert and I'm shaking, it's so ridiculously nerve-racking. I've always been nervous about concerts, but there's something else I'm completely anxious about.

See, just before we went on stage just now, I was right next to Sasuke and Naruto. They were both discussing and apparently Naruto didn't know I was there since he just goes, "I mean, it's so obvious that you two are into each other. Why not just admit it?" And Sasuke replies with "Hn." A very reassuring answer, don't you think?

Yeah, not, not really. Especially since anyone could have heard. Which means anyone could know.

But if it's just so obvious, why haven't I realized it until yesterday when we were making-out. Sure, I knew that I loved him. I just wasn't sure if he got the hint. And he did. As well as his best friend.

Have I mentioned that said blonde happens to be quite the loud-mouth?

"Sakura," Kurenai called while waving her baton in front of my dazed out face. I turned to her and shook my head, telling her to continue. "We're beginning in a few moments."

I shook my head again, firstly to tell her I understood, and secondly to clear all my worries out of my head. Because when you're so into music, and you start doing your thing, all bad thoughts just leave. When you are connected with something you love (music) it doesn't seem like anything matters except you, your music, and your loving audience – whether it be your family, random viewers in a park, or your bedroom wall, which always seems welcoming of your melodic tunes.

And when my fingers sprawled across the fingerboard and my pre-rosined bow hit the A-string, I knew that I'd be okay.

I'd be okay as long as I had music.

* * *

I ran back up to my room after the concert with all my best friends to get ready for the ball that took place after every concert. These weren't like the cool teen dances they have at high schools, but it was a social gathering where you wore uncomfortable dresses (which look insanely beautiful on) and listened to classical music that everyone hated (but secretly loved).

The concert happened to be a large success that resulted in a standing ovation and my parents giving me presents, big hugs, and congratulation. But that didn't really matter since – even though I love seeing them – it wasn't that important for tonight. For tonight was the night that I wouldn't have to worry about an upcoming concert. For tonight was the night I'd be free from all worries and just concern about having fun. For tonight was the night that I'd get all dolled up to go down and see Sasuke in all his tux-glory.

Tonight was the night I'm sure I'd fall more in love with him.

* * *

All my friends happened to have dates for the dance (don't worry, they obliged to the rule). I was understanding and they were all remorseful, but I made sure that they need not worry about such trivial things. I mean, it's not like I could go with anyone else.

It's not like I wanted to go with anyone else.

Which is why I didn't. Which is why I'm sitting alone at a table right now as all my friends slow dance with their significant other. Which is why I'm not with Sasuke.

"Hey." He greeted while taking a seat next to me.

I looked over and spared a smile, even though happiness is the last thing I'm feeling at the moment. "Hi."

"You uh, want to dance?" I gave a shocked look while he just smirked unsurely. "I'm not good at this and all, but you know, maybe–"

"But Sasuke, we can't. It's not allowed. _We_ are not allowed. It's–"

"I don't care what people think."

"Y-You don't?" A simple shake of the head gave me a 'no', the answer I was hoping for. I smiled surely and grabbed his hand, bringing him to the dance floor.

And as he put his arms around my waist and I nuzzled my head into his neck, whispers were heard all around. But I didn't really care. I just came to the conclusion that they're all just jealous. They're not just envious that I'm with Sasuke, but they're jealous because they can't be doing the same. I've known for a while that Suigetsu obviously digs Karin (a violin) even though he's a bass player. They just won't do anything about it.

But Sasuke and I will. We _did_.

And we sealed our transaction of our devotion towards each other and how much we hated unwritten rules and forbidden love, with a soft and gentle kiss.

Yeah, it was a simple pressing of lips to one another. But with that one kiss, it made all the difference. It showed all our love. It showed our defiance against _the man _(or high school). It showed that we weren't afraid of what people thought. It showed that this is what we wanted – each other.

And even though we weren't listening to some rocking song or even a classic like my personal favorite, Concerto in D Minor, it was something even better.

It was a song of love.

Yes, we've played romantic pieces before, but none were really related to anyone in school. But this song (even though it technically didn't involve a violin and cello) was different.

This song had no singers, it had no sheets to be read, and it didn't have a conductor (unless you count our hearts).

This song did have a melody (of bliss), a pleasing sound (of enchantment), and a harmony (of love).

But something that was different about this song was something that happened to no other song. It was something that defied all other songs. It was something that would always be brought into consideration. It was something that would never be forgotten. It was something wonderful.

This song obviously had a beginning, but it will never have an ending.

* * *

_**Konoha High for the Musically Gifted  
**__Unwritten Guide of All_

**Group**:  
_Orchestra_

**Code:**

_I:  
_No one player of a stringed instrument in a specific group may ever fall in love with another boy slash girl in a completely different section of our harmonizing assembly of stringed beauties (orchestra).

_Exception:  
_If your are the cello player, Sakura Haruno, and the violin player, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_Love is like music; it must be composed by ear, feeling, and instinct – not by rule._

* * *

_**Because music – just like love, happiness, and Sakura and Sasuke – will never end. **_


End file.
